marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
I Nuovi Mutanti 14
| StoryTitle1 = Gatto Spaventato | Synopsis1 = Magik decide di controllare con la sua forma astrale se Kitty Pride, che è in missione, sta bene e scopre che Shadowcat e Doug Ramsey sono prigionieri di Emma Frost. Magik viene scoperta dalla Regina Bianca e ricacciata indietro, ma i Nuovi Mutanti al completo, vista l'assenza di Vendicatori, X-Men e Fantastici 4 si organizzano per salvare Kitty. | Appearing1 = Personaggi Principali: * I Nuovi Mutanti ** Magik ** Dani Moonstar ** Wolfsbane ** Cannonball ** Sunspot ** Magma Personaggi Secondari: * Kitty Pride Nemici: * Emma Frost Altri Personaggi: * Jarvis * Roberta * Tempesta (nominata) * Mastermind (nominato) * Colosso(nominato) * Cloak & Dagger ** Cloak ** Dagger Luoghi: * Scuola "Jean Grey" per giovani dotati * Villa dei Vendicatori * Baxter Building * Snow Valley accademy Oggetti: * Veicoli: * | Editor2_1 = Louise Jones | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Tom Mandrake | Colourist2_1 = Ken Feduniewicz | Letterer2_1 = Lorena Rubbiani | Letterer2_2 = Fabrizia Macchia | StoryTitle2 = Trasferta | Synopsis2 = I Nuovi Mutanti attaccano l'istituto della Regina Bianca per riprendersi Kitty ma dovranno vedersela contro nuovi formidabili avversari, i Satiri, la squadra superumana della Frost. | Appearing2 = Personaggi Principali: * * I Nuovi Mutanti ** Magik ** Dani Moonstar ** Wolfsbane ** Cannonball ** Sunspot ** Magma Personaggi Secondari: * Kitty Pride * Doug Ramsey Nemici: * Emma Frost * I Satiri ** Catseye ** Thunderbird ** Roulette ** Tarot ** Empath ** Jetstream Altri Personaggi: * Luoghi: * Snow Valley accademy Oggetti: * Spada dell'anima Veicoli: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler3_1 = Rick Leonardi | Inker3_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Lorena Rubbiani | Letterer3_2 = Fabrizia Macchia | StoryTitle3 = Cloak & Dagger: Tutti Peccatori! | Synopsis3 = Cloak & Dagger sono sulle tracce di un giro di pedopornografia a Times Square, ma Cloak perde il controllo e rivolge i suoi poteri contro i fedeli in una chiesa; Dagger ferma il compagno ma se ne va arrabbiata. | Appearing3 = Personaggi Principali: * Cloak * Dagger Personaggi Secondari: * Brigid O'Reilly * Padre Francis Nemici: * Altri Personaggi: * Luoghi: * New York City ** Holy Gost Church Oggetti: * Veicoli: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler4_1 = Rick Leonardi | Inker4_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist4_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer4_1 = Lorena Rubbiani | Letterer4_2 = Fabrizia Macchia | StoryTitle4 = Hai visto tua madre, baby... Nascosta nell'ombra. | Synopsis4 = Dagger ha deciso di lasciare la vita da supereroe e Cloak e Padre Francis la stanno riaccompagnando a casa; Cloak non è però felice ed ha paura che Dagger lo abbandoni; Quando vedono una nave andare a fuoco Cloak si teletrasporta con Dagger per un'altra avventura con Dagger e per cercare di riaccendere la sua dedizione per la loro "missione" | Appearing4 = Personaggi Principali: * Cloak * Dagger Personaggi Secondari: * Padre Francis * Melissa Bowen * Philip Carlysle Nemici: * Altri Personaggi: * Luoghi: * Cleveland * Long Island * New York City Oggetti: * Veicoli: * | Notes = * Gatto spaventato: "Scaredy Cat!" da The New Mutants #15 * Trasferta: "Away Game" da The New Mutants #16 * Tutti Peccatori!: "Sinners All" da Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 #1 * Hai visto tua madre, baby... Nascosta nell'ombra: "Have you seen your mother, baby... standing in the shadows" da Cloak & Dagger #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}